


twitter requests

by nakkuuns



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakkuuns/pseuds/nakkuuns
Summary: a big collection of ship prompts i did on twitter a while ago, ill post future prompts here as well





	1. torikasa robin hood au

**Author's Note:**

> torikasa robin hood au for buttbudder on twitter

'Steal from the rich, give to the poor', thats Robin Hood's motto, and most people would think that meant money, well most people would be correct… but not in this story. This time around, Robin hood ended up stealing a little more than some money, this Robin Hood didn't need the money anyways, he had plenty… This time Robin Hood stole a heart. Of course he didn't mean to, obviously he didn't mean too. It was such a cute little heart too, even if it was annoying sometimes. 

Tsukasa stared, wide eyed at Tori standing across the hall from him, breath caught in his chest. "What do you mean by… that?" He dared to whisper, dumbstuck by Tori's sudden and unorthodox comment. 

"It means you stole something of mine and I want it back!" Tori huffed and pointed a perfectly painted finger at the taller boy, his face redder than an apple. "Give me back my heart!"


	2. izuleo robin hood au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> izuleo robin hood au also foe buttbudder on twitter

The gleaming silver arrow pointed at Izumi's chest was anything but a joke, but that didn't make sense, Leo never took anything seriously, so why this? Izumi struggled to force a nervous chuckle out, eyeing the glinting grin from the man above him, "O-ou-sama, I thought we were only using rubber arrows…This one seems pretty real…" He nervously swallowed down the rising lump in his throat. 

Leo hummed, lowering his bow from its position over Izumi's heart. "Yeah, but I just couldn't take this spare seriously if I was using some fake arrows! Also your sword is real so its only fair!!"


End file.
